When A Mouse Roars
When a Mouse Roars Summary: Fauxites are discussing ATRV and its instigator, Volari, when Katriel is overcome with emotion. Cast: Aisrya, Anatole, Aneirin, LeBeau, Kravos, Anastasia, Katriel Air Date: 2005.08.01 ? Aisrya flashes a grin to Anei, "Just watch the noise, yeah?" She winks and then kisses Tole back, though makes it a little longer than the brief one from earlier, "Night, hon." And finally, she looks over to Remy and smiles sweetly, "What favor would that be?" Anatole doesn't mind lingering in the goodnight kiss with Aisrya. He whistles sharply once he heads for the door, and the two small red birds on Aisrya's feet flurry up to perch one on each of his shoulders. The third, however, remains dangling upside down from the upper bunk, shuffling sideways to hang over Rya's head. Of course, he may try to go out just at the moment Katriel comes in, if indeed in she comes. He's clad fashionably in brilliant golden boxer shorts. Aneirin giggles then slips out of his clothes and into his bunk pulling down the shutter that closes off his nook. Ace returns the kiss, reaching with one hand to turn the volume on the headphones down a touch, "Is good to see you too," she says, hugging him close. LeBeau chuckles and walks over to the bed to sit next to Rya "Da back rub. I noticed yu gedding one an though yu migh like to giv somone else one fo awhile." Kravos smiles as he nuzzles his nose to her's, crinkling a little as he smiles. He plants a warm kiss on her nose before talking though. "We have an apples left?" He quires with a impish grin. Katriel wanders inside the crew quarters, humming tunelessly to herself, and pauses on the threshold when she sees the collected group, moving aside to let Anatole on by with a warm smile. Aisrya ahs softly to Remy, "Why, you want one?" After seeing Kat enter, she waves, "Hi, hon!" LeBeau chuckles and shrugs "If yer offering den 'll take one" "Da," Ace replies as she steps away to give Josh access to the refrigerator, "Will be bringing more in soon..." she pauses as Katriel comes in, "Privet," she greets the little Mystic, "Was about to come looking for you...and to speak with you as well, Remy," Ace nods. "The Faux, she will be leaving here soon." Katriel smiles brightly at the room as a whole, and then focuses on Ace. "Where ya goin' next?" she asks curiously, finding a chair to curl up on. Aisrya grins at the Cajun but then motions to Ace. "You should hear this," she tells him. Kravos nods as he hooks the fridge door with a foot, footing it open and snags himself a apple. "Need more oranges too." He adds and sinks his teeth into the apple. Chewing absently as his blue eyes flick about the quarters, head tilted a little, and he offers the apple to Ace by pressing the fruit to her lips. LeBeau rolls his eyes to Rya and then winks as he looks to Ace "So where yu heading?" He repeats Kat's question. "AN I know Gracie will be a bid disappointed, she was jus asking me ealier if she could go wit Rya an Raz to da beach." Ace takes a small bite and swallows quickly so she can explain, "Ungstir, she is infected with the virus now. So is Waldheim and Demaria...Mika, she is sick on the Orphic and Torr may have caught it on the Rock as well. Am thinking we need to isolate ourselves as soon as possible...stock up as much as we can and stay spacebound for awhile." She doesn't sound overly thrilled with her decision. Katriel stares at Ace in openmouthed horror, the color draining from her face rapidly. Kravos pauses in his chewing and blinks once, swallowing, and he tilts his head. "So.. We could be infected?" He asks simply as he peeks to Ace, nose twitching a little. "So, guess I should working on Raz's armor." He adds, more to himself then anything else. "Nyet, do not think we have been infected and nyet," Ace says to Josh, "Keep working on that armor. Will take him there when we can, da? Just...want everyone to be safe, vi panemayete?" Katriel seems to be having some trouble breathing for a few good moments before she lifts her glittering eyes to Ace. It isn't fear reflected in those normally gentle eyes, it isn't even anger. It's a blinding rage that's set the Mystic into absolute silence and stillness. Kravos nods a touch, "Da, k, will keep working on the armor." He says simply and sinks his teeth into the apple, chewing as he peeks a look to Kat and he pauses a moment. He chews slowly as he keeps a wary eye on Kat, the apple bouncing in his palm as he munches. LeBeau looks over his shoulder to Rya "I don tink she really cares 'm here ad da momen hun. So aboud dat back rub." "Nyet, Remy, wanted to explain to you as..." Ace pauses and closes her eyes, taking a half step back as her jaw tightens. "Katriel...calm down..." Aisrya smirks a bit at Remy and whispers something to him before going quiet to continue to watch. LeBeau watches the little show between Ace and Kat and then leans his head back to Rya "Firs I di no tink a back rub would make yu a bad girl, if yu can behave yerself." The then points to Kat and Ace. "An secon es dis a usual ting fo dem?" Aisrya shakes her head slightly, and worriedly, to Remy. Katriel's jaw clenches, hands curling into small fists by her sides, and it takes several breaths before she can answer the Ungstiri captain. "I don't want to calm down," she replies in a barely controlled whisper, as if afraid if she speaks any louder she may lose what slipping discipline she has. "I won't calm down. Until he is dead, and I know he won't do this to anyone ever again. And that he's paid." When Ace's eyes open, they blaze bright blue as she takes a deep breath, "Da, I know," she says softly. "Is just that you are lashing out blindly and some of us are not used to such things, da?" She looks between Katriel and Remy, "Is my thinking that is best to stay isolated, da? Possibly remain in space for very long time..." LeBeau nods slowly "Well on dis ship yu ne'er can tell." Then focusing on Ace "Well dat will cerdainly pud a damper on Gracie's plan to go to da beach. Bu jus where en space yu planning to hide oud ad?" Kravos grunts softly as his blue eyes flick between Kat and Ace, nose twitching and he sets the apple down on the table. He props himself there with his arms across his chest, blue eyes calm as he gazes to Kat. "Calm down, Kat. You wish to rip your friend's minds with your anger?" He asks simply as he quirks an eyebrow to her. He doesn't know much about the mind stuff, but he's got a good idea that a angry Mystic isn't a good sign. Aisrya frowns slightly and instinctively puts her arms around the Lunites shoulders to watch. Katriel bows her head for a long moment, staring down at the deck beneath her feet. "I need to talk to Kit," she finally says, voice approximating normality, though there's still a barely noticeable thrum to her words. "I am sorry," she adds, finally looking up and standing at the same time, unshed tears making her eyes shiny bright. Careful footsteps head for the door and the corridor beyond. "Katriel, nyet!" Ace calls out, heading after the Mystic if she has to... LeBeau reaches up to pats Rya's arms as they wrap around him "Looks like maybe Kat needs dat massage mo den I do." He says as he turns his head just a bit to aim the comment to Rya. Kravos blinks once and works fingers through his hair as he frowns a touch. "Why the hoop ya need to talk to Kit?" He asks as he strides after Kat, nose twitching. Katriel halts her progress at Ace's call, muscles locked under the most rigid control. "Because she's helping me find him," she answers Josh softly, not meeting anyone's gaze. Aisrya nods sadly to the Lunite but stays quiet. "Katriel," Ace says quietly, swallowing hard and taking another breath, "Do not go off half cocked. Sit...get a hold of yourself before you hurt yourself or someone else, da? Take a moment to focus because if you cannot do that here, with friends and nothing threatening you, then what chance do you have against Volari?" LeBeau takes Rya's unspoken advice and also remain quiet, allowing this to worked out without his intrusions. Kravos nods a touch as he lightly places a hand on Kat's shoulder, head tilted a touch to peek around, and he offers her a warm smile. "Come, will make some tea. Da? Sit down for a little bit, relax among friends. Better that why, nyet? You can with Kit soon enough, just cool yer jets and then gut Volari." He says softly. Katriel shakes her head, a brief jolt passing through her at Josh's touch. "I'm not gonna go off half cocked," she answers in a strangely flat, but calm voice. "And I have never been so focused on anything in my entire life," she adds, turning eyes that have become just as flat as her voice on the Ungstiri at her side. "But I am not very good company right now." "But you are good company for Kit," Ace says more than asks, giving a nod, "I understand, da...give her and the Gray Horse crew my regards, then." LeBeau rubs Rya's arms "I tink 'm gonna head back to da Wolf, led e'eryone know dat yu ar gonna take off an dat we migh join yu shordly. Eider way id seems a liddle rough here righ now anyway." Aisrya nods to Remy and smiles faintly as she lets go, "See ya." LeBeau kisses Rya's arm and gives it a soft pat as he slips away from her and head for the door. Kravos stiffens as he listens and he removes his hand from her shoulder. "Fine, have it your way, Ms Elohim." He says in a decidedly calm tone of voice, lacking the usual warmth or anything for that matter. A twitch shivers the length of his spine and he stills himself with a shake of his head. "Good-bye." Keying the door open and turning on a heel, he strides back to his apple and plucks it from the tabletop. Resuming his chewing as he gazes to the wall with his back to Kat. Katriel shakes her head. "I'm not good company for anyone right now, and I don't want to hurt someone by accident. Kit's not here, the Horse isn't here, and if they were, I wouldn't be going over to be with them, for the exact same reason. All I want to do is send a message to her," the Mystic answers, withdrawing as much into herself as she can. "Katriel," Ace replies, her tone a mix of frustration, worry and hurt, "Can send a message from here. Is no need for you to leave...do not wish for you to run away, da?" She reaches out for her friend, moving slowly so as not to startle or anger her. "Stay...talk to me, da?" Kravos flicks the apple core away into the sink, a noise coming from the engineer as he shifts his feet. "Ahh, hoop, Kat. Like I give a flying fuck." He snaps flatly as he looks over his shoulder to her. "If I did, you'd think I'd love Ace less? Huh? Or maybe I'd like all my Vollistan, Mystic and Centauran friends less?" He growls as he strides towards her. He's not one for such.. Umm, Lack of Josh-ness? "Pah, I happily run the risk of being with you folks and your hooping making what you are seem like something wrong or something. Pah, so you could rip my mind to shreds. Ace could burn me to a cinder.." He pauses there as he seems to get a hold of himself and harumphs as he folds arms across his chest. "Damn, Kat that’s no excuse. May work with others, but I'll gladly run the risk to help you. Follow?" .... .... One to many 'accidents'... Really.. Katriel watches Ace approach with the skittishness of a feral kitten, but holding herself in place for the moment. Josh's tirade however, leaves the Mystic blinking in confusion, the first hint of uncertainty sparking in her eyes. Ace actually blinks at Josh's outburst, caught quite by surprise by the passion of his words. She smiles at Katriel and shrugs, "What can I say...what he said?" Kravos taps a foot on the floor and jerks a thumb to the kitchen. "Now, hooping get your rumps in and take a seat. I promised tea and I hooping mean it." He growls, if less forcefully, and he points a finger at Kat, as if pinning her in place. "No hooping more excuses, da. And no more reasons for me to call you Ms Elohim either!" He keeps going as he turns on a heel and strides towards the kitchen. Getting a pot brewing as he goes about, setting sugar and honey, cups, those little plates, ala etc... Katriel blinks some more at Josh, darting her eyes over to Ace for a moment, still not moving. "But... I don't understand what he said," she finally admits to the captain. "She prefers hot chocolate," Ace says over her shoulder to Josh, "But tea for me, spaciba..." She looks back to Katriel, "He is saying that you are our friend, that we know the risks of being around psionics who lose their temper or who lose control, and that we accept that as a part of you. Also, that friends do not let friends be alone at a time when they should not be, such as when they are so angry they cannot see straight, da? So sit...or he will say something incomprehensible again and we will both regret it." Kravos's nose twitches as he readies the water and gets the tea bags and hot chocolate out.. Which is chocolate syrup and is poured into a cup, just waiting for the hot water or milk.. In this case. Josh gets hot milk going as he readies the tea. "Pah!" Katriel makes a soft oh sound at Ace's words, a shiver running through her. "I hurt people... After Kez died," she says very quietly, eyes finding the Faux's captain. It's the expression of a child who's been hurt and doesn't know why that's covering her features now, and she begins to shake. Ace walks over and gently puts her arms around Katriel, "Hush," she says softly, "You startled me but did not do any harm. Know you would never hurt anyone on purpose and around here, Josh, he is walking accident waiting to happen, da? Is okay...know how it is you feel. Being Kamir touched...is difficult thing not to be afraid of, so da, I do understand." Kravos pours the drinks and gets out some little cakes he hid away and only two are missing. Eyeing the little sandwiches and shaking his head, he sets the plate down onto the table and straightens. He waits for the ladies to sit as he leans against the counter with nose twitching. Katriel probably can't hear the words Ace is saying, as she breaks down in sobs within her friend's sheltering arms, her entire body shaking with them. Ace continues to murmur soft words of reassurance as she holds her, looking up for a moment to give Josh a soft smile of gratitude, "Give us a moment, da?" she says to him, holding the little Mystic close and just letting her cry herself out. Kravos nods simply and without a word, quietly slips out of the room. Blowing a kiss to Ace and a soft smile, he already begins to make plans of his own design, and he disappears into the corridor.. Probably to burn off some steam and plot Josh-goodness. It takes a while before the Mystic's tears begin to slow, hiccuping and sniffling. "How long?" she finally manages to ask in a barely discernable croak. "How long for what?" Ace asks softly, guiding Katriel to a chair for when she's ready to sit. "How long has she been infected," Kat asks, more falling into the chair than sitting. "Do not know for certain," Ace says quietly, "Just found out from Torr a few hours ago, but it sounds as if they were on Demaria. Thought perhaps we could go see her...Torr is on his way back there now if he has not reached the Orphic already." Katriel nods, tears springing back to her eyes. "I'd like to, if we can," she replies, holding trembling hands still in her lap. Ace settles in next to Kat, putting an arm around her shoulders, "We can do that, da," she says gently. "Do not know how she is doing. Torr only said he had left her there and went to Ungstir with the Jackal. He was cleared by the PHS, but they are blaming him for the Ungstiri outbreak." Katriel frowns and blinks a little at that. "Are they certain everyone is free of it-- no carriers that maybe don't show symptoms?" she asks. "Do not know that either," Ace sighs, "Am not exactly on the best of speaking terms with Ranix and Lind? Would not mind breaking him in half and stuffing him in an airlock, so...is doubtful either of them would keep me up to date on things. Can find out when we go see Mika." Katriel sighs, wiping at her face with her hands. "Yeah... Maybe I could try to put Mika into a sorta hold for a while, slow the virus down, like Katya did for Melody..." she says tiredly. Ace reaches into her pocket and produces a fresh handkerchief, passing it over to Katriel, "Like Katya did for Melody? How?" Katriel takes the hankie gratefully, wiping her face with it, and then closing her eyes briefly. "You know how I showed you how to slow stuff down, so the Kamir stuff wouldn't change you so fast? She sorta did that with Melody," she explains. "Then is possible you and I could do this for Mika?" Ace asks, brow furrowed. Katriel shrugs. "Maybe-- don't know, never tried doin' it myself an' well... Katya an' Melody have a special kinda relationship," she responds. "Somethin' to try anyways," she says with a little shrug. "The three of us," Ace muses, "You, me, and Mika...we were bound together once before when we traveled into your mind. Perhaps that might give us the edge we need." Katriel nods, tugging on her braid fitfully. "Might-- Ain't got nothin' to lose, anyways," she asserts. "We will go there tomorrow," Ace says, "See if we can visit with her...find out the status of the Jackal and Torr, da?" Katriel sighs and nods again. "Ace-- I know you don't want me to do this, but now more'an ever I need to find Volari," she says after a quiet moment. "Last time didn't help a whole lot, but maybe if I tried again with that book of his..." "Because I know Mika well enough to know she would not wish you to put yourself into an early grave on her behalf," Ace says quietly. "Nobody wants you to hurt yourself...make yourself any sicker, da?" Katriel shakes her head. "I won't put myself into an early grave, I promise," she replies, stubborn determination creeping back into her voice. "And how is it you define early?" Ace asks, eyebrow raised. Katriel shifts uncomfortably in the chair. "Before you're 'sposed to," she answers. "Da," Ace replies, "And if I remember well enough, you had expected to die as a child, da? So any time now, it would not be early by your standards?" Katriel's shoulders slump, and she nods, conceding the point. "We will talk to Mika," Ace says, "See what she says, da? Then we can go from there." Katriel nods, biting her lip as she looks across to Ace. Ace gives Katriel another snug and a kiss on the top of her head, "Rest tonight, da? We will speak more tomorrow..." Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic Drama logs